Movin' All Around the Room
by YouSeeStrangerThings
Summary: Harry has some vivid fantasies of him and Ginny finally being together.


**The inspiration for this FF comes from a song my sister showed me called the Naked Song. To all my subscribers to my authorism I would like to say that this is M for a reason and it is also my first lemon so suck it up if it sucks.**

**Chicka Chicka Boom Boom**

Harry looked over at Ginny. She was sunbathing by the pond in the Burrow's backyard. She threw her hair back and looked over at Harry. Harry smiled at her not wanting her to think he was staring at her. She called out to him, "Harry?" he nodded to let her know he was listening. "Everyone's doing something or other tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to go into Diagon Alley with me?"

"Um….sure. I don't have anything else planned." She nodded with a smile and started to rub tanning oil on her arms and legs. She slowly massaged the oil into her stomach and around her pert breasts. She rubbed it on her shoulders and started to get her back.

"Harry? Can you please help me rub this stuff on? I can't reach my back." He nodded dumbly and walked over to her. She turned to lay on her stomach and he straddled her hips. She didn't seem to mind so he took the oil and began to slowly and sensually rub it on her back. She gave a soft moan as he reached a sensitive spot.

As he rubbed the oil into her body his mind drifted. His mind went to a place where she was his and he could do whatever he wanted with her.

He looked over to his bed at Grimmauld Place. There she was completely spread out for him to see. Only then did he realize that he too was naked. He was on display for her and he was upright. She looked at him with lustful eyes. He crawled up her body and kissed her. The most passionate kiss he could give to her. She gave him a "come hither" look that also seemed to say that, to her, it was just a one time thing. He slowly retreated from the bed intent on talking to her. She followed him up and began to kiss and lick her way around his body. They seemed to be all over the room. Constantly in motion. It was the most sensual feeling he had ever experienced.

And then next thing he knew the carpet was rubbing against his back as she straddled him. She slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing member. Once he was completely submerged it took all he had to not thrust into her. She sat there relishing the look on his face, then slowly, torturously she began to move up and down. She began to ride him and he met her thrust for thrust. He tried to go as deep as he could. The tension in his stomach was bubbling, so close to a breaking point.

Next all he heard was his name being called out in a guttural moan. That was all it took to push him over the edge, in the next moment his low groan was heard through the room as he came within her.

She stood up looking at the ravaged Harry. But before she could recover further he had her pushed against the door with an audible thump. He kissed her slowly gently suckling her bottom lip. He confidently traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and her mouth opened out of pure need. She gasped as he worked wonders with his tongue.

He slowly bit his way down her neck to her left breast. His hand was fondling her other in a very pleasurable way. He bit down unexpectedly on her nipple causing her to gasp out in both pain and pleasure. He had slowly began to grind against the growing wet heat between her thighs where his left leg was pushing. She was thoroughly enjoying the rubbing sensation but it wasn't enough. She whimpered as he bit her other nipple.

She begged in a breathy voice, "Harry, please." She hitched her legs around his hips and he cupped her bottom. She was now only being supported by Harry and the wall he was pushing her against.

All gentleness forgotten, he thrust deep and hard into her. She gasped at the sensation, her head falling back against the door. He kept a steady rhythm but his breathing hitched as her fingers scraped from the bottom of his shoulder-blades to where his hair started on his neck. He groaned once again as he lost control and spilled into her, causing her to clench around him and give a high scream that would surely be heard outside of the room.

He wasn't quite sure how he ended up in the bathroom, but there he was in a steamy hot bathroom and Ginny was sitting there completely naked on the sink. She was still covered in sweat from the door excursion. She smiled seductively at him and he walked forward. She opened her legs wide giving him a view of her very wet sex and room to stand nearer her.

He stepped into the gap and she started to rub herself off on him. He found such an action completely erotic and started to rub himself while she used him as her toy. She caught him in this action and was immediately turned on. She hopped off the sink and patted it to make him take her place. He did so and with her insistence spread his legs, he dick pressing against his stomach.

Without hesitation she grasped him and covered him with her mouth. He let out a half sigh, half groan. As her head started to bounce up and down Harry began to feel the edge again. The sight of her doing this to him made him want to cum then and there but he wanted this to last.

Even through his restraint, he started thrusting forward. He had started to fuck her mouth when she pulled off and he groaned at the loss. But it quickly turned into an airy moan.

She had wrapped her mouth around his balls and her delicate hand took him and started jerking him off. Slowly she came of his balls and as she gave one last hard squeeze he came all over her breasts and stomach. She knelt on the floor completely spent but Harry wasn't done with her. He trailed his hands inside and up her thighs. She looked down at him which seemed to be exactly what he wanted. Keeping eye contact he lapped up every drop of cum on her body. Her pupils dilated and she became unbearably wet. She started fidgeting trying for some release but finding none.

He kissed his way back down stopping only to set an open-mouth kiss on her inner-thigh. She was trembling with anticipation. He kissed her folds and then his tongue shot out and he started lapping at her juices. He nipped at her little ball of nerves causing her entire body to twitch. His tongue, moving downward, penetrated her most intimate area and she couldn't help the scream that left her mouth from the sensation. It didn't take long to finish her off as he pressed his tongue flat over her opening. She saw spots and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed his name possessively.

They made it back to the bed both of them completely red. Both of them panting and sweaty. He curled her body up against his firm chest and they both fell asleep.

After finishing rubbing oil on her Harry had retreated back to his spot because he had begun to have a problem he wasn't willing to show her. She laid there reading her magazine. It was the latest issue of Witch Weekly. She looked up at him again with a glint in her eye. "You should come check this out Harry, it looks interesting."

He was reluctant to get up, but he eventually gave in at her insistence and made his way over to her. He looked down at the page she was staring avidly at. Harry did a double take. Was she looking as sex positions? She pointed to a position, "This looks like a lot of fun." And just like that he was lost in his own mind again.

Harry roughly shoved her against the wall. Her juices had run backwards and had lubricated her ass. Her cheeks were sticky. Her shoved a finger into her pussy for lubrication before he prepared her for the penetration. He slowly forced two of his fingers into her ass. She slowly adjusted and was just about comfortable with the intrusion when it was gone and quickly replaced with something much bigger and intensely more painful. She gasped out loud. Harry bent over her, his chest rubbing her back, which caused his cock to withdraw slightly. He bit her shoulder roughly then thrust back in full force. Without waiting for her to adjust he did it again and created a steady pace.

Her guttural noises came of there own accord. Just like all the juices dripping down her legs. She was close and he was pushing further and further into her with every thrust—

He was torn from his fantasy by the sound of Ginny moving. She was now kneeling in front of him. And since he was standing her head was right in front of the bulge in his pants. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and tantalizingly slow, stood up trying to "accidentally" rub against his erection. She put her hands around his neck leaving no space between there bodies and whispered "Let's take car of this, hmm?"

* * *

He was abruptly awakened by a pillow being thrown at him by Ron. What the bloody hell. He looked down and saw his hands down his pants clenching his penis. Today would definitely be a cold shower day.

He slowly extricated himself from his sheets and made to the door. Sweat pants were good for many things but one was not to hide erections. He moved as fast as he could in the hallway of the Burrow. He had almost made it to the bathroom when he ran into Ginny. He hadn't noticed her in his haste.

They both landed on the floor Ginny in only a towel and Harry's erection pointing straight up. He shifted around trying to find a position that didn't directly expose his predicament. Ginny's eyes seemed to be glued to the floor as she held her towel in a death grip. Harry, hoping she would get up first and save him some embarrassment, tried to figure a way of standing up without having his pants points at her. They both sat there looking extremely awkward before Harry stood up thinking _Oh just sod it all._

Now standing he extended his hand for Ginny to take. She looked up and came face to face with an erection so hard now that it physically hurt. She blushed a deep shade of red that only reminded Harry of the dream he just woke from. She grabbed his hand and stood up shaking herself mentally. Without saying a word to each other Harry walked into the bathroom closing the door gently behind him. Ginny heard no lock.

Once Harry entered the bathroom he stripped off the last remaining articles of clothing he had on and stepped into the shower. Not even bothering to start any cleansing actions his hand made its way down and gripped his dick.

So lost in sensation he didn't hear the door quietly open and close. His hair soaked, eyes half shut, and getting so close to release he felt the overwhelming feeling of being watched, which in this situation was not a laughing matter. His pace unconsciously slowed and he slowly ebbed away from his orgasm. He peeked around the curtain to see Ginny standing there naked, towel pooled at her feet. If possible his cock hardened even more. Now it was so painful he was having trouble containing groans. Ginny seemed to have realized that she was now known in the room.

She stared unabashedly at Harry. She took a step forward as though carefully debating what to do in her mind. Then another and another and then she was just on the other side of the shower curtain. His legs had started trembling with his need for any release. Then after she had waited for about thirty seconds she grabbed the shower curtain and pushed it aside.

Not even looking at Harry she stepped in. Acting like nothing was out of the ordinary she asked very quietly, "I couldn't reach my back, I was wondering if you could help me." Harry nodded dumbly thinking of how close this was to the beginning of his dream.

He slowly rubbed in the soap to her skin relishing when he hit the same sensitive area. After he finished she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, similar to the way she did in his dream. But instead of leaning to whisper something into his ear, he kissed her. It was not a slow, sweet kiss.

It was the most passionate kiss he had ever given. She responded with matching fervor. He kissed his way down her neck nipping and licking, until he reached her breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth, suckled on it for a minute and then bit down. Hard. She let out a short scream of pleasure before he covered her mouth not wanting to alert the other Weasleys of what was happening in the bathroom.

He moved to the other breast giving it the same ministrations while massaging and tweaking the other nipple. Before he could continue with anything else, Ginny pulled back and before Harry could utter a word she was kneeling in front of him taking his cock in her mouth.

Harry's legs quivered as he moaned and leaned against the wall for support. Ginny played with his balls as her head bobbed up and down revealing then covering his cock over and over again. It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. Since he had already been extremely hard it didn't take long for him to finish. After five minutes his seed spurted into her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could. She stood back up in one fluid motion and kissed him.

He could taste himself on her tongue and was turned on again. Harry ducked his head and started nuzzling her breasts again. Although not instantaneous it did work her up. He slowly descended into a kneeling position kissing his way down her stomach. He finally reached the dark red curls and kissed right above where they started, causing a shiver to go down her back.

He took one of her legs in his hand and put it over his shoulder causing her legs to spread. He looked up at her face as his breath wafted over her sensitive skin. Abruptly he licked from where the juices started to her clit lapping up as much as he could. Once he reached her clit he rammed two fingers into her, simultaneously nipping that sensitive bud.

She gave a sort of muffled scream trying to be quiet as to not alert the others in the house. He began a steady rhythm in time with his licking. In no time at all, she gave another not as well muffled scream as her eyes rolled back into her head and she gave one great shudder as her walls clenched repeatedly over Harry's fingers.

After she had slightly recovered she looked down at Harry and he pulled his fingers out of her and into his mouth sucking off all of her juices. Her eyes rolled slightly as he did that action. Just as he was about to say something to her there was a loud knock on the door. "Hey, mate, I know you had a rough night but its been like 45 minutes I think your done."

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." he answered in a heaving throaty voice. Looking back at Ginny he said in a lower voice, "We'll talk later." She nodded and got out of the shower grabbing her towel and leaving the bathroom as quietly as she came in. All Harry could think about right now was 150 ways to kill Ron for interrupting what would have been a very important conversation for his life.

**So I'm not sure how well the ending worked but I think I did alright. So y'know what bugs me when people use whilst. The words great but when people use it in writing they seem to think the repetitive rule doesn't apply to that world and its like every other sentence starts with whilst. But other than that review and pip pip cheerio.**

**Courtne**


End file.
